Not So Lonely World (Traducción)
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Un vistazo a lo que pasó por la cabeza de Rosita después de lo que ocurrió con Denise y cómo Daryl la ayuda a sobrellevar la situación. Post 6x14. Traducción autorizada por IncognitoGirl1993.


Holiw.

N/T: Sí, esto es nuevo. Traducir, no, pero si esta "pareja". Hice lo mejor que pude, a mi parecer quedó coherente y bien, pero si encuentran algún fallo por favor no duden en decírmelo. No se en que pensaba un día y decidí buscarlos, apareció esta historia y me encanto...

Gracias a IncognitoGirl1993 por permitir traducirlo (me lo permitió hace meses... meses... y ahora tuve tiempo de editarlo mas y arreglarlo).

Bye.

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes The Walking Dead no me pertenecen, lamentablemente.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Not So Lonely World**

Rosita se sentó en los escalones del porche de su vacía casa, mirando fijamente al suelo. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado sentada allí, pero era medianoche. Casi nadie estaba afuera, además de la patrulla de noche y estaba agradecida de no estar de turno. Estaba aún más agradecida por tener cerveza en casa. Era bastante barata y no tan fuerte como había esperado, pero serviría.

Los eventos del día la habían dejado completamente agotada. Ni siquiera se molestó en ir a cenar con Spencer. Desde hace mucho tiempo que perdió el apetito. No es que estuviera deseándolo de todos modos... sobre todo ahora.

 _Y te quería aquí porque estás sola. Probablemente por primera vez en tu vida._

Cuando Denise dijo eso había quedado sin habla. La lastimaron entonces y aún ahora lo hacen. Esas palabras tuvieron tanta verdad.

Nunca había confiado realmente en alguien tan fácilmente. La unión con Abraham y Eugene, su grupo había sido cuestión de supervivencia y a causa del convenio los llevó a una alianza. Con el tiempo había empezado a verlos como amigos y los atesoraba. La mentira de Eugene le había conmocionado hasta el fondo. Nunca hubo ninguna misión y resultó que sólo los había estado utilizando para su propia supervivencia.

Oh cómo cruelmente irónico podía ser este mundo.

Después de haberse encontrado con Rick y su grupo de nuevo, decidió quedarse con ellos. No había ningún otro lugar al que pudiera ir. Había llegado a respetar a Rick y admirado su dedicación al grupo. Estaba en muchos aspectos, como Abraham.

Abraham.

Ese fue otro error: enamorarse de Abraham. Dios, qué gran error fue ese.

Por supuesto, ella nunca se mantendría al margen y lo dejaría morir. Era simplemente diferente ahora. No eran amantes; no estaban enamorados, al menos, él no lo estaba; y no sentía el derecho de llamarlo amigo. De hecho, no estaba del todo segura de lo que eran. ¿Se suponía que sólo eran sobrevivientes ahora? ¿Residentes de Alexandria, incluso?

 _La primera vez que te vi, pensé que eras la última mujer sobre la tierra. No lo eres._

Su discurso fue duro, como un cuchillo retorciendo su interior. Le enfureció cómo había sido goleada a superar una ruptura por parte de la persona que quería, Tara nunca vería a la persona que amaba.

En comparación con ese tipo de personas sus problemas eran minúsculos. La verdad era que estaba todavía aturdida por el impacto de Abraham terminando con ella. Lo odiaba, realmente lo odiaba. La debilidad en este mundo le llevaría directamente a la boca de un caminante.

Y todavía...

Una parte de ella no podía evitar sentir envidia por Maggie y Glenn por ser capaces de mantener su relación. Estaban completamente enamorados y, tan cliché como sonaba, nada parecía interponerse entre su amor. Luego estaba, Rick y Michonne. También estaban enamorados.

Después de unirse a su grupo fue capaz de deducir que se amaban. No era una cursi exhibición de afecto como niños de escuela. No. Era sutil. Y si no fuera por su agudo sentido de la conciencia probablemente no se habría dado cuenta. Fue la forma en que se miraban entre sí; por la seguridad; por el apoyo; por la estabilidad. Hablar nunca fue necesario entre ellos. Una mirada y ya sabían lo que pensaba el otro.

Por lo que no fue un shock cuando oyó hablar la forma en que habían sido atrapados juntos en la cama. Tenía que suceder.

¿Estaba mal querer algo parecido? ¿Que alguien la mirara de la manera que Rick a Michonne? ¿Que alguien la amara de la forma que Glenn amaba a Maggie?

Sus ojos se estrecharon, se negó a permitir que alguna lágrima callera. ¿Cuándo se había convertido en patética? No quería eso. _Todo era simplemente dependencia_ , su mente argumentó. Todo le podría ser quitado sin más.

—¿No puedes dormir?

La voz familiar rompió sus pensamientos. Ella reconoció la voz áspera inmediatamente. No había ninguna necesidad de mirar hacia arriba para ver quién era. Así que se optó simplemente por mover la cabeza.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Daryl antes de sentarse a su lado.

Se sentaron en silencio. Un silencio que ahora quería romper más que nada. Él estaba ahí. Había visto lo que ella había visto y había oído lo que ella había oído. ¡Por el amor de Dios él había enterrado el cuerpo! El silencio continuó hasta que se hizo insoportable.

—Todavía la escucho.

No se volvió, pero podía sentir su mirada por el rabillo del ojo.

—Cada vez que cierro los ojos, lo único que puedo escuchar son los gritos de Tara —comenzó Rosita, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella mientras el aire de repente se volvió más frío. El recuerdo desgarrador de Tara al enterarse de que Denise había muerto estaba empezando a resurgir—. Y todo lo que puedo ver es la puta flecha perforación su...

Se encogió a su lado, el recuerdo todavía fresco. Ni siquiera habían pasado 24 horas.

Rosita apoyó los brazos sobre sus rodillas y hundió el rostro en sus manos. La culpa burbujeando en su interior de manera incontrolable. Ella lanzó un grito de frustración —¡Es que esta tan mal! ¡Todo este mundo está jodidamente mal!

 _Y eres más fuerte de lo que piensas, lo que me hace confiar que yo también lo seré._

—¿Cuál es el punto en decir cosas como esas? ¿Por qué molestarse en planificar las cosas que podría hacer o llegar a ser?

Daryl no tenía que leer su mente para saber a lo que se refería. La forma en que su cuerpo temblaba, él podía decir que estaba luchando por contener las lágrimas.

Ella apretó los puños —¿Por qué molestarse en estar con alguien? ¡Todos podríamos estar muertos en la mañana por lo que sabemos!

Fue entonces cuando habló: —No soy muy bueno con este tipo de mierda, nunca lo fui. Pero si hay algo que he aprendido de estar con Rick y los otros es que al final, al final, sólo somos seres humanos. Es natural para los seres humanos tener esa mierda; la esperanza y la fe en un futuro. Esa clase de cosas, ¿Sabes?

Rosita levantó la cabeza, volviéndose hacia su dirección.

—Es lo que nos separa de esas cosas. Y Denise —brevemente se detuvo, el nombre dándole toque amargo— tenía la esperanza. La esperanza en nosotros. La esperanza en un futuro. Incluso después de ver la mierda que está fuera de estas paredes, ella creía en eso. Infierno, ella prácticamente nos dijo como juntar nuestra mierda. Planeó hacer eso. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Tú también deberías.

Otro silencio siguió. No era insoportable y no era un silencio cómodo tampoco. Era un simple silencio.

Desenroscó la parte superior de la botella y tomó un trago de alcohol antes de pasárselo a ella —El tuyo parece estar vacío.

Bajo la luz de la luna fue capaz de echar un vistazo a sus manos magulladas, como si hubiera estado agarrando la pala más de lo necesario. Él también estaba sufriendo. También él se rasgaba por la culpa. Esta vez no sabía qué decir para romper el silencio. Lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar la botella y tragarse su contenido, aliviada al descubrir que era mucho más fuerte que su cerveza barata.

Se movió un poco, todavía sin hacer frente a ella —¿Estas... sola no es cierto?

Rosita no se molestó en mentir. Se rió con amargura —¿Bastante patético no es así?

Daryl se pasó una mano por el pelo desordenándolo —En realidad, lo entiendo. Mis padres eran una mierda, mi hermano nunca estuvo entorno a cualquiera. El idiota siempre fue a parar al reformatorio, así que básicamente era sólo yo la mayoría del tiempo... solo —finalmente se volvió hacia ella, pero apartó la mirada, casi con miedo de lo que pudiera ver si sus ojos se encontraron—. Ese dolor es otra cosa, ¿Verdad?

Rosita se burló, negándose a mirar en su dirección. Porque ahora estaba segura, estaba segura de que él vería su vulnerabilidad —¿Vas a decirme que crezca? ¿Dime tan solo que mierda es esa?

Es lo que Abraham le había dicho.

—Joder eres complicada —Daryl se quejó antes de arrebatarle la botella—. Te estás perdiendo en el punto. Estoy diciendo que, incluso después de todo todavía estoy aquí, todavía estás aquí. No estamos solos. No hay pecado en llorar o querer algún tipo de puñetera comodidad de vez en cuando. ¡Somos putos seres humanos! ¡Así que deja moverte como una maldita tortuga!

Vacilante se encontró con su mirada, miedo de mostrar a alguien más ese lado. Una mirada a los ojos y pudo ver las dificultades que había soportado, incluso antes de que el mundo se fuera al infierno. Lo más importante, pudo ver la sinceridad. Esto le derribó por la facilidad con que ella era capaz de leerlo.

Entonces cayó en cuenta. Se sentía como si acabará de ser abofeteada. Al parecer, la claridad había decidido atropellarla con un camión y sostenerla en su buena medida.

Porque era claro ahora.

Estaba dejando que la viera.

—Wow... —fue todo lo que pudo decir, mentalmente dándose patadas a sí misma por ser tan poco convincente y por su lengua liada.

Recuperando algo de su habitual tosquedad tomó otro trago de su bebida —No obtengas un sentimiento delicado conmigo. Estoy cansado de verlos a todos de mal humor.

La comisura de los labios se levantó —Gracias por eso, Daryl.

Él apartó la vista de su sonrisa -casi como si el resplandor a su alrededor hubiera hecho mella en un tipo duro- y gruñó en respuesta —Simplemente no te acostumbres a ello chica. No vamos a pasarnos notas o a tener fiestas de pijamas ahora.

Se encontró riendo, riendo de verdad. ¿Cuándo en el mundo fue la última vez que había ocurrido? Juguetonamente lo empujó antes de robar su botella y derribar lo que quedaba de ella —¡No me atrevería a dañar tu imagen!

—Aww infierno, ¿Ya se terminó? —preguntó mientras examinaba la botella vacía—. Oh bien.

—Tengo un poco de cerveza barata en la cocina. No es necesariamente de calidad, pero es la cantidad.

Daryl se encogió de hombros —Yo no me quejo.

Sólo le tomó unos momentos para sacar el paquete de cerveza. Era algo que había recogido hacia un tiempo cuando había hecho una carrera de suministro. Se sentó en el porche, esta vez más cerca de él, antes de colocar el paquete entre ellos.

Sacando la cerveza asintió con la cabeza —Hasta el fondo.

Rosita se mordió el labio inferior y estaba segura de que podía ver que estaba un poco nervioso —Oye, mira yo sólo quería darte las gracias de nuevo. En realidad, lo aprecio.

Daryl no respondió. Extendió la mano y torpemente le palmeó el brazo.

Rosita solamente rio un poco más. Lo que sí dijo que no era bueno con esto. Muy pronto ella abrió la cerveza. El silencio que se apoderó de ellos ahora era completamente diferente. Era relajante.

Tal vez en otra vida podrían haber sido muy buenos compañeros de bebida. Tal vez ella y Denise podría haber sido amigas, muy buenas amigas. Pero por ahora, esto estaba bien. Recordaría a Denise para no perder la esperanza, por ser la primera en darse cuenta de lo sola que estaba. Y ella estaría muy agradecida de Daryl por recordarle que no estaba sola, por lo que le permitió ver él, para ver realmente.

Y fue suficiente.

* * *

N/A: Este episodio me golpeó justo en los sentimientos de hombre, bastante común con este espectáculo. Pero me gustó mucho la interacción entre Daryl, Rosita y Denise. Por desgracia, no duró. En general, sin embargo siempre me gusta buenos episodios de desarrollo de carácter y de unión. Así que disfruté de las escenas con estos tres.


End file.
